For the Love of The Elements
by barbed-wire-and-roses
Summary: Somewhat of a relationship study.


iWind (things that move)/i

iWind (things that move)/i

Ed is here and gone. At first, it was one mission or another. Failure or victory, he always blew his way back into Roy's office, a storm of heat and anger and all the things they denied themselves. It does no good to try and wrap his mind around what is going on, because if he understands and gives chase, Ed will only run faster, fleeing the truth of the matter.

This is the Edward that hides behind anger and eggs Roy on, suddenly uncomfortable when a moment's kindness seeps through. This is the Edward that cannot trust, cannot give in. This is the Edward that breezes close to the truth, letting it sit on the tip of his tongue for a fraction of a second, almost speaking the words aloud before he pulls it back, yanking it into the abyss where he keeps everything that doesn't involve fixing his mistakes. This is the Ed that will never hold still long enough for anyone to touch him.

iWater (things that are liquid)/i

What they have is liquid and pure, cohesive when no one is looking. Here, there are no appearances to keep. Here, though, they still dance around the truth, around each other. Here they can admit to some measure of truth, but they do not act, promising later, promising someday.

This is the Edward that drifts in and out of Roy's dreams. This is the Edward that could finally admit, but staunchly refuses the things they both want out of guilt over his brother, and some skewed nobility. This is the Ed who would not endanger his mission, nor Roy's. This was the Edward that is a paragon of self-control, close, achingly close, but never quite dripping over the edge.

iEarth (things that are solid)/i

Roy was sure that the wind had carried Ed away to places unknown, forever out of reach. Despite that belief, it ached, day after day, unable to let go. He held out belief just a little longer, days becoming weeks that turned into months and years.

It was not for nothing. Ed had indeed come home, something greater than the man child who'd once danced in and out of his life. This Ed was beautiful and nearly mature, all traces of childhood gone. Edward is damaged goods, needing more than anyone can give him, broken and wanting for something he cannot find.

This is the Edward that thinks he has to make up for lost time, for the things they'd never dared do before. This is the Ed who's terrified of losing again. This is the Ed who was grounded and there, with arms locked around the person he was determined to live his life around.

iFire (things that are destroyed)/i

The world is tumbling down, burning to ash all around them. The black silk of the bedspread makes Ed's golden hair vivid and shining in the dim light. There is not a scrap of clothing to mar what he is, and his eyes burn with something Roy's sure he's never seen. Kisses burn like wildfire, catching on dead wood, and Ed's fingers play him like a fiddle, forcing a sweet song of pleasure from his lips, despite his efforts to be silent.

This is the Edward Roy fears, vicious and demanding. This is the Edward whose kisses are filled with bitterness and a longing that will never be sated, never make up for the years he's lost, and been away. This is the Edward that tears him apart at the seams, with no room for refusal, offering no other option but to submit.

Void (Things not in our everyday life)

The worst is past them now. Gone is the Edward that ran at every opportunity. Gone is the Edward that knew what he wanted and refused to reach for it. Gone is the Edward that was so wrapped up in having what he wanted that he forgot all that he'd held important beyond it. Gone is the Edward so bitter and angry that he tears them apart even as he brings them together, time after time. All that remains is a young man with citrine eyes and a smile that shines like a handful of diamonds. All that remains is a man who understands what it is to let go and forget what can't be change, to just live and accept and love for all he's worth. All that remains is someone who appreciates Roy for standing by him through the harsher times. Echoes of the boy he'd been remained in that haunting smile and eyes full of loss, but that smile was more real, and he laughed like the world could take no more from him now, like he'd found a hope to believe in.

Ed covers his face with kisses, fingers cupping Roy's cheek like he's something precious. He smiles against Roy's skin, content in what they have, and sighing a relaxed sort of sigh as Roy's hands slide down the back of his shirt. His lips meet Roy's, his tongue worming lazily into Roy's mouth, making no demands but to just enjoy the here and now. Sex is the footnote in a wonderful story, instead of being the entire book now. Gone is the broken lust that shredded their potential, replaced by something more, affection and tenderness, and love.

This is the Edward that wakes before Roy, watching him sleep with an absentminded smile, fondly running fingers along the scar Roy's eyepatch generally covers. This is the Edward that whispers promises of forever to slumbering ears, pressing his lips into ebony hair, and just breathing in everything Roy is to him now. This is the Edward who's learned that some things do not fade with time, instead growing and evolving into something more. This is the Edward who is not afraid or desperate. This is the Edward Roy is in love with.


End file.
